The Day a Killer Dies
by Tainted Love-Hakari
Summary: Kira has won.. everyone else is dead. An announcement comes over the air declaring Kira's victory... this detraction gave Beyond Birthday a moment to excape. Bodies start appearing, and Kira comes out to challenge Beyond Birthday... who will survive?
1. Escape

A chill cut through my body, as I listlessly flipped through television stations. A rattle from the halls brought my attention, and I turned to look. There was little outside of my rusting jail cell bars aside from two guards and a warden heading my way, but no source of the noise itself…

My eyes slightly widened in surprise as I noticed the lifespan of the guards and wardens. All of their lives were nearly to an end. Some of which will die within five minutes, others a little later but not too long. Another pattern I noted was those that were closer to my cell had a much shorter lifespan then the others. It added to one thing… it shown I will escape... and succeed in killing all of them. I will escape today.

My television suddenly light up with a white screen containing an old English L which instantly captured my full attention.

What could it be? L has only announced himself like this once before. The computerized voice began to speak, "You hope to rid the world of me is dead. I am Kira, and I have brought judgment upon the one calling himself L." The screen suddenly `shifted to a black background which white old English text displaying the word Kira, "Let it be known that no man can defy me, nor my power. I am justice, the savior of this world. The world will be lead into a brighter place with my guidance, and look forward to the future of our new, crime free world."

A jingle brought my attention back to the warden and guards. To my surprise they stood in

shock at my confinement unit with the keys to the cells lying at my feet.

Without hesitation I grabbed the keys, pulled two of the officers against the bars of my prison cell slamming their heads repeatedly against the cold steel between me and the outside world.

Blood ran slowly from the bars and their heads forming a puddle of blood as I dropped the two, as I reached quickly into my pants pocket pulling out a small shank formed of a toothbrush sharpened on the end and hurled it. The warden was impaled through the throat, falling instantly where he would bleed out.

I reached around the bar inserting the keys, and with a twist a grinding echoed through the calls. A scrapping of metal against metal signaled the opening of my way to the outside world. Before me the door was open, and every person who stood in my way shown to have their lives to an end.

Kira… you will be broken… shown true fear… and die. You are not an equal to L, nor do you compare to me. I, Beyond Birthday, will end you.

I sat under a tree peeling off nearly invisible latex gloves, and thrown the two into a small, controlled, clean burning, campfire created by me. Thoughfully I prodded the flame with a stick. L is dead? Kira killed L?

With a push I sent the piece of burning wood flying from a pile and land at the side of the prison.

I turned back toward the prison after walking for a time watching the beacon in the darkness. Perhaps you should had simply given up… at least if L had gotten a hold of you it may take the court system years until it finally executes you."


	2. A Fool Rises

Near looked up at me with a large grin as I confessed I was Kira, and spoke, "I told you… no one will die.. I switched the notebooks."

I smirked as my thoughts ran wild, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

At that exact moment Near's expression went from a satisfied look of victory to one of sudden shock as he gripped his chest. Screaming in agony the white haired child gripped his shirt as every member of SPK fell dead at his sides. He fell to one knee and turned a cold expression toward me while observing the task force fall before his eyes and spoken, "Do not think you will get away with your crimes… I may have failed but the spirit of L will always live on. You will be defea…" His eyes widened as he collapsed.

I turned my gaze to Mikabiki and gave a light smile, "Well done my good and faithful servant. You had used the single page of the death note I had commanded and save for this day, I take it?"

He went to his knees bowing at my feet giving a slow nod, "I had followed your commands god. I had known to trust your word.."

I looked down at him and slowly rested my hand onto his shoulder, "Stand up and look around… you have worked for me and through my guidance you have defeated the ones who tried to imprison me."

After a time of discussing various details we parted ways, but not without gathering every death note and page of the death note within the building. As he slowly walked toward the door I turned looking over Mikabiki thinking, "Farwell… your purpose has been served. Tonight you will commit suicide after destroying every page of the death note left in your possession."

L is dead. Mello defeated, Near eliminated along with the SPK, task force, and everyone who knows my identity as Kira, including Misa. I am now unstoppable, and untraceable. Everything has gone exactly as planned, and now the world is mine.

Now, the only link left is the title L… which will soon be cast off.

My fingers flew over a laptop as I made my way through government satellite, systems, slowly gaining access to every television station across the world.

I then pressed the letter L in old English printed on a special keypad that contained only three keys. I spoke into a microphone for a time, then feeling satisfied with my words, released the buttons and disconnected from the satellite itself.

A dark, rough, and wicked voice spoke, "So what will you do now Light?'

With a flick of a wrist, I tossed a polished red apple his way and smirked, "Ryuk, this is only the beginning. There are still many protestors out there, and lazy scum or contributes to nothing, yet consumes resources. Soon I will also begin punishing the wicked for lesser crimes, and create a perfect world using the power of the death note.

The shinigami gave out it's wicked laugh and spoken as he crushed into the apple with

His razor sharp fangs, "You really are a murderer Light Yagami."

I glanced up to his gray face and glowing red eyes, "This coming from a god of death? If this causes your stomach to be uneasy you should choose another profession."

"Wha… what!?"

"A flower shop would be nice. A bouquet of love with a side of death at the shinigami flower shop."

My expression switched to that of a scowl as a news flash came upon my television screen, "A criminal has escaped from the California Maximum Security Prison located in the United States of America, leaving behind him halls filled with over seventy-five bodies. We also have another startling development; all record of his name and appearance along with the footage of his escape has somehow been lost. The only information we have at this time is the individual had been confined to cell block three hundred and three.

I muted the television as my eyes narrowed while watching the reporters lips move. No record of his identity, escaped, and killed that many people? Who is this person?

Slowly, I stood from my single laptop surrounded by monitors and televisions, then walked over to a large window which gave a view of the city.

"I must stop this murderer at all costs. He can not be forgiven for his deeds… first I am to travel to America, and gather what information I can over this mass murderer. Hopefully I can fairly easily learn his identity then kill him."

Ryuk chuckled as he approached me from behind, "You sound like a hypocrite Light."

I shook my head, "From the beinning I had know someone had to do it. I was the only one who could. Had I not, the world would had remained the same wretched place."


	3. Learning the ways of Kira

I arched my neck facing oncoming water droplets. Blood from my previous activities ran in streams down my body blended with water seeming down the drain.

Kira can kill others before their set day of death. Many times I had witnessed inmates, some of which had lived in cells near my own abruptly fell, and died of heart attacks when the person should have had many more years to live.

In the past, even with suicide, or with at least ninety nine point nine percent of suicides, it matched their day of death… somehow Kira can do what no other man can Kira defines death, his trademark being their deaths are all sooner than it should had been. On top of this he does it all at a distance like some shinigami, god of death. How does he do it?

Other then the Sakura TV incident, only criminals whose information was available to the public was killed. However, those who had been locked up without any news on them on television, had not been touched no matter how serious the crimes.

Kira had only targeted globally known criminals who had been within the California Maximum Security State Prison with me, however slightly less known criminals are killed the closer to Japan you get….

Putting this together, Kira requires a name and face to kill. In killing he must have a special weapon which can slay even those who would have lived. He also is not located within America.

Later, I sat in a hotel rooms bed listening to the boiling noise of a coffee pot while listlessly staring up at each textured indention of the ceiling above.

Kira killed L, and based off my own knowledge of Wammy's House, and Kira… he must had killed the one who was assigned to become the successor in my absence. To do this from all I had learned, he must had seen them all, and learned their names…

Now.. if he is concentrating on criminals, my escape would catch his attention. In his pursuit of justice he will or has flown to California to learn the information needed to kill me….

The library would be the place I would first check, using all the past newspapers until I found the one which mentioned L…..


	4. Who is he?

A whirr came up on all sides around me as the floor began shaking under my feet. I took no heed… I had to do what I must. This will be over….. I must find who he is… what does he look like? What is a god who cannot judge a simple insect for defying basic laws? If I was to let one get away… I would be guilty of their future sins. This must be another death added to my countless list of those purified… regardless if I must be the one to kill another person.

Another person… it's an annoyance to constantly need to kill, because they simply do not learn. One day it shall have complete silence… perhaps then I can rest for a moment without another annoyance? Aside from this one break out, everything has been fairly silence as far as criminals go, I must confess. But, looking at statistics crime has risen again another two percent… after one had escaped.

California is where he had escaped from… the maximum security prison… the prison itself has its files deleted regarding criminals… but…

My eyes widened at my laptop as an image appeared on my screen. Suddenly, it snapped shut by a pale gentle hand of a female. I looked up beholding a female wearing a blue and white uniform, a flight attendant with short black hair. She gave a gentle smile saying, "I apologize sir… for the remainder of the flight we must have all computers turned off and secure."

A fake smile came over my face to cut back furious thoughts as I spoke, "I am sorry, I must not have heard the announcement. I shall wait to use my laptop."

I wish Misa was still alive… I could have used her eyes one last time….

I glanced Ryuk's way staring at his red eyes. I will not trade for the eyes… I must live as long as possible to continue judging the world… but at this stage I also do not need to take more risks. L and his successors were different… I had to do what I had to finish my battle with the only threat… L. No one else is worth it; all the others are just names waiting to be written.

Last night, I had also heard news… two bodies had been found within a hotel bed, throats slashed. The beds had been slashed open, bodies crammed in, and crushed to nearly pulp. That day there had also been many visitors enter and leave the room. On top of this I must include the maid in my thoughts… any of them could had been the killer. But, it also had been committed within California... the escapee? Within this room everything had been cleaned… including the insides of light bulbs. One case I had found matches this style… Rue Ryuusaki… the name L used had killed and cleaned up to this degree. This means L had been involved with this person somehow… or L had somehow gained some degree of respect for this person. Why? Was this person more than just another murderer? Either way… I must plan carefully… I will be in America sometime tomorrow. If I cannot learn this person's true name, and find an image of his face… I will need to encounter this person sometime. I must not allow myself to die from a simple idiot with a knife.


	5. Fear of Emotion, Slash and Blood

It's too easy to kill…

Over so slowly I ran my knife's edge across a male's exposed flesh separating flesh, and pouring blood. It was a simple cut… strait down the jugular following it down, all the way down the left arm to the ring finger. These veins go directly to the heart… with this style of wound he will bleed out in no time.

Kira… is nothing but a coward. He sits far away and murders, possibly with a thought… but he is afraid to look one in the eyes. I wonder, would he actually be able to pull the trigger if he had a gun, or bring the knife down if he had a blade?

I slowly skimmed over the fresh corpse in front of me and frowned in thought. Where do I want our contest to be ended? What conditions would you want… what would cause you to appear? I have an idea you are in America searching for me, due to the nature you seem to have. You wouldn't allow one to get away… the entire world must be cleansed… and I am a nuisance you want to eliminate. Crime never happens in your perfect world… everyone must have peaceful lives of fear… fear to make mistakes for themselves. Fear to actually do something about it if a lover is found having an affair… fear of being upset. It makes one afraid to even feel anything other than happy, joyful emotions or nothing at all. Anger is a sin which swallows one's heart fueling a person to fight. Fight may lead to murder, which is a bad thing. Murder ends in falling due to a mysterious heart attack, death at Kira's hands.

This is no way to live. L died at the hands of an unworthy one. I was the one L had feared. I was the one he was afraid of becoming like, and also he was afraid of truly facing. He also had a general idea of what I am… or the ability I have. He knows my eyes see the countdown of death. A few times we had spoken when he visited… we spoken of the Kira case… and I let him know about my eyes. L believed someone else had the same ability I had, but also the powers of Kira, making one more deadly. I had asked for names, to known whom he suspected to be the same as me… but that information he kept classified. L only said the one he suspected of having the eyes lacked intelligence to be a concern. However… he also stated that if he dies there is one person he without a shadow of doubt believes is Kira, a man by the name of Light Yagami.

If Light Yagami appears here… that is all the proof I need that he is Kira. All I need to do is plan where to finally face him, and give him clues during to lead him on, and into the trap. It's simply a matter of seeing when he is to die and plan the encounter for that time.

The only x factor I must consider is his lifespan… if it says he has many years to live, or if he has a long life… then what? I can't allow this reign of terror to continue… will I need to steal his power in order to kill him? Must I gain the power to change the course of death?

I carved away at my victims flesh, yet was detached while considering how to face this cretin. Could Kira simply die like anyone else… or must I plan every single detail out? I refuse to underestimate my opponite….


	6. Home

The flight was uneventful, aside from watching a few old movies, and watching an elderly man have a heart attack, but live. I settled down for the night in a simple motel using a portion of the money inherited with the title "L" which jumped after I had announced my victory. With donations L's funds had increased to over triple the amount it once was.

I awoke to find that Rue had killed again… this time his victim had been killed within a bed making factory. His body was found cut and packed into roughly fifty boxes which was stacked within the janitor's closet in the factory. Other then the chopped remains, everything was incredibly clean. Even the doorknobs appeared to be polished. Once again, there was no real evidence a murder was taken place other then the body.

I searched the public and private records as deeply as I could… I found no trace as to what this person's real name is. Although… I found one thing of interest… I found that he was a child of Wammy's House. He was the second child admitted… he was called B. This child had a brilliant mind, greater then Near, Mello, and a rival to L himself. But, when the first child, A committed suicide, B ran away from Wammy's House never to return.

Had he gone insane? He became a killer, an extremely effective one at that. His only failure was an attempted suicide, where he was going to use himself as a pawn in order to leave an unsolvable case for L… so L would never truly be able to rest wondering if the killer is still out there, and if he would strike again.

B had known L, I suspect, as did Wammy's entire House. Now, he must have done all of this as a challenger…

The fight has come full circle… perhaps it is not simply a killer I face… L has appeared again. This time, L is in a malice blood thirsty, dangerous form. He does not need damning evidence to bring to court… he just needs to find proof for himself to know who I am… then he would attempt to kill me. L is back to play for keeps. Winner takes all, loser loses his life. For this I may need my watch again… but how to learn his name? Do I need the shinigami eyes to truly end this battle? It will cut down as to how long I reign… but it will also increase my time to live if indeed this person was going to kill me when we meet. It splits even… right? I must rethink things…


	7. Ghost of the Past

My next victim… was actually not murder… he died from a heart attack. It was an elderly man… he was walking into his storage shed, and I crept in behind him. I raised my blade, but at that moment he turned around, and died, literally, of fright. For a moment I stood there in silence looking from my blade to the male, then to his lifespan which had vanished.

Death itself is a wonder sometimes… their lifespan is nearly over, and you choose to go kill them at the time. This means you will be the cause, nearly ninety percent of the time. Yet… even if you are about to attack the moment before their death, something odd may happen.

I slowly pulled an unopened jar of strawberry jam from a cargo pocket and sat with my knees bent as if I was in a small chair while looking over the body. With a turn of the lid, a pop was heard, then in moments the lid was gone with my hands plunged into the jelly. Dip, pull out, lick, dip, pull out, suck, dip, pull, lick. The males storage now only contained a few items: A small locked box in a corner, a large stuffed animal, framed photos of a young woman, a hanger, and a few old clothes in a bag. My eyes fell to what was within his hands. A piece of paper... I bent over to pick it up and skimmed over the writing. In a half a second, it was read and memorized.

The elderly man had a depression problem… with plans to take his own life. His note was… regarding L and Wammy's house, and how they had failed. This note writes of his greatest failure… B. It states that had he been able to keep B stable after A's suicide, we would have had a successor capable of stepping up, and putting to justice L's killer. He blames himself for the actions of Kira, and feels pain for each and every person murderer at this "god's" hands.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a tapping of steps began coming from outside against the concrete outside. That interval in steps, that material of shoes, with that much force in each step… is she here? Naomi! Why would she be here? She cannot be here… can she? A sigh escaped my lips as I turned toward the door of the elderly man's storage shed. I must find out…

A creak loud enough to wake the dead came as light streamed through the door as it opened. Each way I turned and looked. A ghostly howl of a wind came up, greeting me with a cold gust which wrapped itself around my body. I slowly stepped out onto the clearing glimpsing around and nearly let out a laugh. There was no one there, other than myself. On top of this, there is no other vehicle aside from the one owned by the old man. Perhaps I had desired her presence? A challenge other then the scum that Kira is would be nice. But… all heroes are dead… all that is left to face me is nothing but a psychopathic mass murderer who possibly even takes pleasure in taking lives. One who would like to compare himself to the likes of me… but I am nothing like him…. He wishes he could do the things I can do….


	8. Wammy's Children

Roger Revie the "owner" of Wammy's House after Quillish Wammy, Watari, had died has been killed by the murderer on the loose. I sat on my laptop in silence logged into the L list, involving all of his contacts. I flipped over to the Wammy house listings and stared at the list before me. The list contained letters, much like the L of L Lawliet.

In the list there was many grayed out: W, A, R, V, T ,N, Matt, and M. However, there was a three letters in red: B, K, and L, my earned letter. Among the other listings there was another one listed as Linda, the child who had drawn Mello and Near, D, P, Q,G, I, and E.

I took a breath while beginning to type out a note to all the Wammy House listings:

"You all know me as Kira, who is also now L. I am currently within Los Angeles fighting to bring this killer to justice. Now it has reached what I believe is a personal level for all of you, Roger has been killed by this murderer. I request all of your assistance to stop this killer. I also believe this killer may also be one among your ranks, one who was to succeed L. If any of you has information as to who this murderer is it will be appreciated if you inform me. Thank you.

-Kira"

At the same moment many replies came up at once from different sources, which I skimmed over.

"Kira, I am amused, yet not surprised that L was defeated. You had done what I could not. As for this murderer, I have no information that would be of use to you. I apologize. -K"

"Beware Kira, this is the only one L truly fears. This person you are dealing with is one of us. I can tell you this much: he was here and left long before any of us had appeared in Wammy's house. From my own digging I only can tell you this much: He was one of the two brought into our house to succeed L. When the first chosen to succeed L had committed suicide, the one who is not named had gone insane and ran from Wammy's house. With your appearance, he had been pressing to find this X-factor successor, with little success. Once he had gotten close, but this one was found as a murderer, I believe he was called B/ Backup. Don't take this as I support you, I just want to bring Roger's killer to justice. You are on the list as well for killing the true L. -Linda"

"Kira, I am surprised you show yourself. I wish to offer you my assistance. I can be in Los Angeles in five minutes. It is truly a tragedy as to what happened. I have a hunch as to what truly happened… Linda is the one I suspect. I wish to keep in touch with you, and inform you if I learn any more. –B"

Every response other aside from these three was little more than rants and threats meaning nothing to me. B or Linda is the killer? Near and L was both notorious liars. Sure, they would say one thing and mean another. In fact, me and Near had many conversations with underline meanings throughout… but these two are pointing at one another. Linda seems to have more facts and a story, yet B has suspicions of her on a hunch? Typically when one of Wammy's house or L has a hunch, it means they have some proof, yet does not yet wish to show his cards.

I took a deep breath and began typing a summary of each murder sending them to both Linda and B. The next killing should take place… in Wammy's house or a laundry mat. However…. If one of them is the killer or may see something I do not they may give themselves away or show me to the real killer. They cannot lie to make themselves look dumb, because that is suspicious. So, they try covering their tracks the best they can while just saying as they would if they are innocent. Both should tell me the same thing. Either way… B or Linda… whichever you are, I got you…. We should meet when you come to commit the next murder. There I will gain my proof that you are as I believe, and kill you.


	9. Nothingness

I sat skimming over a magazine surrounded with people walking around, loading a massive number of clothing into rather large machines, transfer clothes from the washers to dryers, and driers into various containers before transferring it into their vehicles and sending it home. I absentmindedly flipped through the magazine about gardens or some design magazine, but didn't bother paying much attention to the contents. I waited for his appearance… my next victim should appear soon enough. I wonder what Kira will do… I had told him where I would be, however it also left me slightly disappointed. Had he not been following my clues left all along? Or, had he but he just wanted confirmation? He is not worthy of the title L… I will have fun with his death. No… he is not worthy of his power either. Kira is nothing but a number to me, just a fool scheduled to die. Sadly, others must die before I can make him appear… but it was their destiny after all. Had I not touched any of the ones I choose to kill, they would had died anyway their time was up.

There are certain laws of death that must be followed… every person will die, and has a date they will die preset for them. If you attempt to shorten a person's lifespan by attempting to end them sooner can result in your own death, or cause the remainder of your life to be quiet unpleasant.

In choosing to take another's life, you must not use an accomplice. If you do so it is putting that other person's lifespan at risk if you do so fail. However, if you follow the rules of death truly you should have success. But, even so there is always a risk. Even in killing your victim, if it is not done correctly you still can have your own lifespan dropped considerably.

You cannot under any circumstance kill a person before it is their time to die. Or, this is how goes, however, Kira defies this. The only method possible I would know of would possibly be something supernatural… however I will not speak of gods or demons. Kira is no GOD. But he is an insult to demons if he is indeed called this. Light Yagami is scum… I don't care what anyone else believes. Sure, he may be a god of this world, but he is not my god. Kira will enter my realm… and in my world the law of knife and minds prevails, where false gods fall.

A male caught my eye wearing a blue suit with a tie. He had perfect hair, a cold devilish set of eyes, and no life span. His name is Light Yagami. I looked back down to the magazine as I felt my blood rush through my hands. This person is Kira! But… I hadn't expected…. I cannot see his life span. My heart pulsed in desire to act, but I could not. My eyes shifted over to the small child who was chosen as my next victim. His lifespan will end in five minutes. Yet, Kira is here…

I flipped the magazines page waiting. Light had taken a seat as I had, picked up his own magazine reading as well... but he is waiting just as I am reading I the least of either of our concerns. A minute passed, two minutes, three minutes passed and I heard banging in a dryer, five minutes, the child should be dead, nothing happened. I closed my eyes thinking. No one touched the child… the child's parents did not leave the laundry mat… but he was out of my sight. A dryer did sound as if it was overloaded… he must had climbed in, been beaten around for a time and died there. I wonder how long until his body will be found?

A scream answered my question. At the sound both me and Kira gotten up and ran to the dryer. He stood staring at the body emotionlessly and glanced about everyone else. My own expression was my normal one, the one L himself kept in the most horrible situations.

Light's eyes locked onto mine, and I stared back without expression. Slowly, he began backing up, but at that moment I stepped forward. I knew what was going on… he sees L… he sees the one whom he killed.

He whispered as he continued to back toward the door as I walked toward him, "How can it be… you are alive? I killed you…."

I whispered back, "Light Yagami… Kira… you are the most horrible killer in the history of the world. "

Light's eyes widened in panic as I spoke then began running the moment he stepped out of the door chased by me. He screamed, "Ryuk, I make the trade! I need the shinigami eyes to see his name!"

Something about his eyes flashed as he turned my way and pulled a page from his side pocket along with a pen as he spoke, "L, you will die again here!"

I gritted my teeth as it all came together. Names, faces, the eyes of a shinigami, my eyes is that of a shinigami. Kira writes names onto special paper of those he had seen to kill them. He holds the power of a death god but lacked the eyes. I have the eyes but lack the power! Kira has to be stopped!

He began slowly writing as he ran as I pounded my legs faster along with his, yet was unable to gain or lose any ground. My eyes widened as suddenly blood sprayed from his legs as two gunshots exploded. Kira fell screaming in pain as I stopped next to his bloody body that lay screaming, "I can not end like this! I am a god Beyond Birthday! L! I will kill you again! Misa, kill him! Someone, kill the infantile!"

I reached down into his hand and grabbed the single page skimming it over. "Beyond Birthda" it read. From the shadows stepped the ghost from my past. A female with long raven colored hair, and black powerful eyes, Naiomi Misora, stood before me. She glanced up to me with an expressionless look and sat over Light as she spoke, "Thank you, for helping me track him down… I known one day you would meet Light and fight bring him to justice. I seen what was going on, and had no choice but to save your life. I have a single bullet left, and it is left for me. My love is dead, killed by Kira… and I know Kira will find justice now that you have him."

She slowly raised a pistol to her own head and squeezed the trigger. Blood and brain splattered every which way as her body fell, pinning Light down with her dead weight. I looked down at the page with my name written most of the way and crouched taking the pen from his other hand. "Kira… you die today. Right now…"

A chuckle brought my attention bringing my eyes up, and before me I beheld a monster holding a notebook as he finished writing, "Beyond Birthday… you are correct… Light Yagami dies now. It really was fun. Goodbye…"

I watched as the creature swooped down onto Light's body snatching up a black notebook. With a powerful flap of his wings he shot up into the sky laughing, with the same laugh that comes from my own body. My eyes continued to follow the being until he vanished into the sky. I glanced back down to Kira and found him drenched in his and Naomi's blood, laying dead.

I straitened my back as defiant cracks came then turned beginning to leave, while slipping the page from the death note into my pocket. Kira is gone… Naomi's attack and sacrifice ensured this. L… I have risen above you… the scum which had killed you is gone. Now… it is me who has earned my deserved title, L…. yet I am so much more….


End file.
